


..

by amugoftar



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 23:01:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11262813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amugoftar/pseuds/amugoftar
Summary: 迦勒底背景吧，CP：蘭斯洛特x高文我好像把對某人不好的部分都刪了





	..

在高文把他含進口中的那一刻，蘭斯洛特險些忘記了，高文爵士喜歡什麼。

他喜歡接吻，喜歡和女人在日光充盈的花園散步，也喜歡用領帶束起蘭斯洛特的雙手，扎成一個蝴蝶結，與他講半天風流逸事，才在他大腿上坐下來。在那一段感性的記憶里，他總在仰望高文，記住了那人擁有形狀最美好下巴和嘴唇。

他知道有些事是高文不喜歡的。每次高文替他手淫都完成得很潦草，比吃飯和下棋更隨便，也更粗野。而比起高文快樂的時候，蘭斯洛特記得更多的又是他痛苦的樣子。時時夢見，醒時也揮之不去。一輩子下來，後者要多出好幾倍的長久。

現在高文在他面前跪著，臉色潮紅，嘴還可以再張開一些。蘭斯洛特看著他那麼做，嘴唇和嘴角被扯出顏色，被口水沁濕。他向高文伸出顫抖冰涼的手，猶豫著，懸浮著，知道自己實在幫不上什麼。也許再這樣下去，他會緩慢地殺死高文。上次是頂門，這次是從咽喉。唾液流出來，黏在蘭斯洛特的陰毛上，嘴巴再張開些，律動更粗魯一些，就能摻著汗液弄濕下身一整片。順著大腿往下流，點點滴滴落在地毯上。

是高文教蘭斯洛特一下一下捅向他的喉嚨，喉嚨深處的軟肉會主動迎上來。蘭斯洛特閉上眼，腦海里高文的樣子比眼前的要痛苦許多。高文在他腿間發出的喉音溫暖而撩人，像是聽過就會與他一同失去呼吸，溺死在流沙中。流沙是耀眼的金色，有糖的質感，蜜的色相。

再度睜眼的時候高文已不再看他了。只是合著眼，皺起眉頭。那樣貌使蘭斯洛特看出神，唯一沒有遺忘的音節只剩下些支離破碎的名字。他趕在失神之前叫出來：

高文、高文爵士──

他用手指拂過高文的脖子，停在頸窩時他覺出高文在用舌苔摩擦他的頂端的棱。插到更深處時他感覺自己被夾緊。他想告訴高文「不行」，或者告訴自己「不行了」，高文鼻腔里難受的哼聲比任何句子都使他想哭，明明身體是快樂的。如果哭出來就能排解，那他就把情緒想得太容易了。他想將高文推開，而對方似乎不太願意。高文從脖子上剝開他的手攥在手裡。蘭斯洛特脊背彎曲，垂頭，任自己被控制。短促的呻吟讓他聽上去又年輕了幾歲。直到他射在高文的嘴裡。射出來好，他心想，這樣高文才會停，讓那張白皙的臉變回正常顏色。他想要吻高文的嘴，安撫他疲勞的舌頭。

趁蘭斯洛特放鬆的時候，高文把手指插在他手指中間，頭稍稍側著，靠在他大腿根處。兩人十指相交休息了一陣，蘭斯洛特發現高文的眼睛在動，他開口問他：「剛才那些，都是真的嗎？」

高文撥了一下自己汗濕的頭髮，對他點點頭。

「這裡是天堂嗎？」蘭斯洛特笑著說，「我還活著嗎？」

「哈哈。不是，不是了。」

說完他把眼閉上，在蘭斯洛特的腿上攤了許久，連休憩也一心一意。

蘭斯洛特怕他就這樣無戒心地睡下去，又怕他的再歪下去脖子會斷。他怕高文蓋上慾望的杯子，將打翻的全都留在他一人身上。他托起高文的臉，幫他調整腦袋擺放的姿勢。

高文說，其實他全都能聽見。聽見他血管跳動，聽見他嚥口水，聽見他恐懼。他擺出作為年長者所剩無幾的風範，拉起蘭斯洛特的手，吻他掌心。

\--


End file.
